


Relaxation Techniques

by amy_vic



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_vic/pseuds/amy_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/geekfiction/">Geekfiction</a>'s 2006 Summer Sizzler. My prompt was <i>sunscreen</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Relaxation Techniques

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [Geekfiction](http://community.livejournal.com/geekfiction/)'s 2006 Summer Sizzler. My prompt was _sunscreen_.

The conference is three days long, with two (very long, but interesting) lectures per day. Rather than have everyone sit through them all, Mac decides they should pair up; they can share their notes with the rest of the team in their suite each evening over dinner.

Danny and Lindsay volunteer to take notes the first day. (Lindsay thinks to check the forecast beforehand, so they know they'll only be missing out on rain.) Now, they have two days of warm sunshine and cold drinks to look forward to.

After breakfast, Danny declares that he plans to spend the entire day lying by the pool. "You should come too, Linds. You could use a little colour."

"You're saying you don't like me this pale?" She looks up at him quizzically, and Danny knows he has to be careful; he tries very hard not to piss off girls who carry knives. Especially those who are more adept at using them than he is.

"Nah, you're beautiful, you know that. I'm just saying day in the sun would be good for you."

"Danny, the last entire day I spent out in the sun, I was helping my dad, my uncles, and my cousin Jack brand cattle. And since the only cattle I think this hotel has will be served to us for dinner tonight, I really don't see much point."

Danny sighs, putting his hands on Lindsay's shoulders. "Lindsay Monroe, you need to relax. Now go back to the room, change into your swimsuit, and meet me by the pool. You've got ten minutes."

"But-"

"Go," he says, pointing in the direction of the elevators. He doesn't turn to leave until the doors slide shut behind her.

Eight minutes later (by her watch), Lindsay finds Danny stretched out on a lounge chair, with his shirt off, idly flipping through a copy of Rolling Stone. She busies herself with spreading her towel out on the chair next to him.

"So," she says once she's sitting, "what now?"

Danny lowers his sunglasses to the bridge of his nose and looks at her. "Whaddya mean, 'what now'? Now, you slap on some sunblock and order a drink; maybe swim a few laps before lunch."

"That's it?"

"That's it." Danny opens the magazine again, then closes it suddenly. "I've got an idea. Turn over."

"Pardon?" Lindsay looks confused; there's no possible way she heard him right.

"Turn over," Danny says, making a little flipping motion with his hands, "onto your stomach, and rest your head on your arms."

Lindsay hesitates. "Danny-"

"For crying out loud, Linds, just trust me, okay? It's not like I'm not going to jump you right here in front of everyone," Danny says, grinning wickedly. "Maybe later, though."

Danny reaches for the tube of sunscreen on the ground next to his chair, and opens it. He squirts some into his hands, and begins rubbing it onto Lindsay's back. Danny could swear that he hears Lindsay actually whimpers with pleasure when he starts kneading the muscles just below her shoulderblades.

When he finishes her back and moves to rub more sunscreen onto the backs of her legs, Danny does hear Lindsay whimper. He suddenly wishes that his ex-girlfriend were here to see this; she always told him he gave shitty massages. Eat your heart out, Trish.

"God, Danny, you keep this up and I'm going to fall asleep out here. I'll end up redder than a Maine lobster."

Danny chuckles, leaning down close to her ear. He can see that Lindsay's trying valiantly to keep her eyes open. "Don't worry; I'll wake you up before you start to burn."

"Yeah?" Lindsay's eyes drop shut as Danny continues rubbing her calves with long, firm strokes. "Okay. Thanks."

"No problem, Montana." Danny says.


End file.
